my life, my twins
by stacythepixie
Summary: amber got pregnant at the age of 13, by a guy who declared his unending love for her. moved away from the bullying and name calling. new life with her darling twins as her beautiful secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Oryia grabbed my left hand, Jason grabbed my right hand and we walked into our new house. Mum was unpacking in the kitchen while dad was unpacking in the living room. I took Oryia and Jason upstairs to Oryia's room. Oryia let go of my hand and skipped off to her bed and smiled.**

**"Mummy help me please?" asked Oryia, I smiled and walked over to her and Jason went and closed her blinds. I got Oryia ready for bed and tucked her in. I turned her light out as I left to take Jason to his room. Once she got ready he climbed into his bed.**

**"Mummy, do you have to go to school tomorrow?" Jason asked as he rested his head on his pillow.**

**"you know I do Jason, and you better behave for grandma and pops while I'm there ok" I smiled as I stroked his head. **

**My name is Amber brad-shore, I got pregnant at 13 now four years on have two beautiful children, the dad didn't want to be part of their lives, and I was just someone he dated. I left to go to my room. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my window seat and sat down, new home, new city, new begging. I brought myself out of my gaze and looked at my clock, 8: 45. I stretched and checked if Jason and Oryia were asleep and luckily they were. I walked down the stairs to the living room where mum and dad were.**

**"I'm taking you to school tomorrow" stated dad as he drank his coffee. I looked at mum; she was cross stitching like usual.**

**"Why I can walk on my own" I asked him. He placed his coffee on the glass top table and looked at me.**

**"No I need to, I need to sign your transfer papers and your principal wants to speak to us both" he stated again. I nodded and yawned.**

**"go to bed Hun, it's been a long day" smiled mum. I nodded and headed to my bedroom. I opened the door of my wardrobe and shifted though all my clothes, I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a baggy white vest top and a black and pink striped jacket. After I closed the door of my wardrobe, I set my clothes down onto my armchair. I looked at my shoe rack and picked out my pink and black converse. I put the converse at the foot of my armchair. I got ready and got into my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.**

**I woke up at 6:00 when my alarm went off. I threw off my blanket and grabbed a towel and headed straight for the shower. After my shower, I dried off and got dressed into the clothes I set out the night before. As I straightened my hair, Oryia and Jason walked though my door. **

**"Mummy can I have coco pops today?" asked Jason. I smiled.**

**"Well you have to ask pops, they are his" I answered him, I stroked down his longish ginger hair and he skipped off downstairs to my dad. As I finished straightening my hair, Oryia was making my bed, badly, but at least I didn't have to do it. I stood up and gathered my stuff and slotted the stuff into my black messenger bag. I opened the door and Oryia grabbed my hand. I took Oryia downstairs to the kitchen; I made Oryia some cereal and put her at the table. She thanked me and I made myself some toast. I ate it as my dad put his newspaper onto the breakfast bar and patted Jason and Oryia on their heads. He walked over to me just as I finished my toast.**

**"Ready to go?" asked dad. I nodded. I kissed Jason and Oryia goodbye and I followed my dad to the car. We climbed in and drove in silence; I looked out to the street to get myself familiar to the surroundings. Once we pulled up to school, my dad and I got out and headed inside were we told the receptionist that we were there to talk to the principal, the receptionist nodded and got on the phone to the principal's office.**

**"she will be right with you, take a seat" smiled the receptionist. We sat down on a comfortable sofa and waited. Soon the principal came round the corner rand greeted us. Her name was miss hath, but we had to cal her principal. We followed her into her office and sat down; as dad signed the papers she turned to me.**

**"About your... situation, we will provide you with a special pass, so if ether of your children fall or have an accident you may got to it" she smiled. I thanked her, I signed the papers and dad did too and we all stood up, my dad said goodbyes and left, the principal asked me to follow her to a class room so I did. She knocked on the door. We walked in; the class were a mix of 17 -18 year olds.**

**"hi I'm Mr. Gilroy and it seems that I will be your tutor, take that empty seat at the back next to lily, Amber" said the teacher, and as he said this the class giggled, I guessed at this point lily wasn't the most popular girl in the school. I walked to the back and placed my bag on the floor under my chair. I looked at the girl called lily, she had blonde hair and she wore glasses, her style was punk nerdish. I couldn't see anything that could make the class giggle at the mere mention of her name, I smiled at her, and she sort of smiled back and went back to her book. Tutor went by quickly. It was just everyone was getting to know what everyone else did in their holiday. At the end of tutor, my Gilroy asked for someone to show me around. No one volunteered so he picked lily to show me around. Lily stood up and walked to the front to grab a piece of paper from Mr. Gilroy and brought it back to me, she handed it me and thanked her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The bell rang and I swung my bag over my shoulder. I followed lily out into the corridor.**

**"What do you have first?" she asked, I looked at my timetable.**

**"Umm English" I answered. She nodded I followed her down the corridors. We stopped out front of a room.**

**"This is us, it seems that we have the same classes apart from our chosen subjects" she mumbled. I nodded. We walked in and sat down in the middle area of the classroom room, lily sat down in the row next to me after she spoke to the teacher, the class filled up pretty quickly. We watched Frankenstein. The teacher then gave us a pop quiz on it; it was a good thing that I learned a bit more back in my old school.**

**"Chris could you collect the sheets for me please" asked the teacher as she sat down at her desk. A boy stood up from near the front a couple of rows next to me, he had brown hair he looked like a jock, muscular build and obviously cared more about how he looked then he did his grades. Just like the twins' dad. I missed them. As Chris took my sheet I looked at him, yep, defiantly like their dad.**

**"Next week I will give back your results" stated the teacher Mrs. Mantis. As we left the classroom for next lesson, lily got ahead of me, some people barged into her and made her drop her bag, making her things drop out.**

**"Err oh god lily watch were you're going! But then again you were too busy daydreaming" said a blond girl, I stormed up to her.**

**"Leave lily alone" I stated. The girl laughed.**

**"Who's this lily? Your lover? And who are you to talk to me in such way?" she asked.**

**"I'll tell you what, you take your little ugly whore ass back to your friends there and I won't break your little nose deal?" I asked sarcastically, she scrunched up her nose she walked away and I sighed. I put up my hood and turned to lily.**

**"Fancy explaining?" I asked her. She looked around and she grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me into the girl's loos.**

**"Well it's 'because' I'm different." She stated as she stared into the mirror. I turned her to face me.**

**"Different as n...?" I asked. She looked really sad.**

**"Sexually, I'm a lesbian, the only one in this school it seems" she signed and she turned back to face the mirror. I smiled at her she looked puzzled.**

**"If I hated you because of that, I would be half hypocritical" I smiled at her. She smiled back, her smile was beautiful, it made her face glow.**

**"At least you can get a lover in this school" she frowned. I smiled at her.**

**"Well you won't have to face the shit alone now" I smiled. We hugged and walked out the loos, she was different now, and she was happy and smiling.**

**We walked to science, across the grounds. I found that lily was really a nice person, we laughed about a program we both watched. We reached science and lily frowned.**

**"We have to get separated for this but I get stuck with the bimbos, you get the nerdy boys who practically drool over the word Gigabytes" she laughed slightly, we walked in and went our separate ways as Mr. Hans waved for me to come over. H did place me with the Nerdies. **

**"Right Amber, this is Ryan, Derrick and Nick. These will be your lab partners." smiled Mr. Hans as he introduced me. As he walked away he pulled my hood down. Ryan was a blonde boy with brown glasses, he wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, nick wore a white shirt and blue jeans and derrick wore a blue T-shirt with black jeans and had braces, I gave them a tiny unsure wave, they smiled I looked over at lily, she was jotting down something while everyone else on her table applied make-up and chatted.**

**"So what have we been doing in science then?" I asked them, the three boys looked at me, like they weren't expecting me to precipitate.**

**"Well umm, we are recognizing plant cells from human skin cells" answered derrick. I nodded.**

**"Oh cool, I did some stuff like this back in my old school, so I should be able to help." smiled. We chatted about science and other things we all liked, I realized that the Nerdies were pretty cool to be friends with. Once science was over I said goodbye to my new friends as I caught up with lily.**

**"Had fun?" I laughed. She smiled.**

**"Funny, come on, I'll show were the canteen is" smiled lily. The canteen was just off the court yard. We walked up into the line, I got a bottle of dr. pepper, I also had a packet of Doritos. We walked outside, it was a nice day, the canteen had its own little seating area outside, we looked around for a table. There was an empty table and we grabbed it quickly. We sat down laughing. I stated to eat my Doritos as my three science buddies sat down next to us.**

**"Well hello" smiled Derrick; I noticed the other two hardly ever spoke.**

**"Hey, I'm guessing you know lily?" I asked, they nodded.**

**"See, you're here for a day and you've gained four friends and not to mention an enemy" smiled lily, I nodded.**

**"Who's the enemy?" asked Ryan. I shrugged.**

**"Kelly Norman" frowned Lily, everyone nodded. We finished up our food and decided to chat until we had to go to the theatre for class. I had performance arts and so did Derrick, so I followed him to class. We walked and chatted away about Kelly was everyone's enemy par the jocks and cheerleaders. We walked into the auditorium and I was amazed. I ogled the stage.**

**"Like what you see?" asked Derrick.**

**"All we had been an empty room with now stage" I smiled. Derek laughed. Everybody sat on the stage as a teacher strolled in, his name was Mr. Crawley.**

**"ah, you must be Amber, I have heard so many good things about you, especially your performances" he smiled at me, I nodded." now everyone, today, we focus on romance and I know you boys don't want to focus on such but alas, we all have to do something we don't want to do from time to time" stated crawly. I looked around at everyone, they looked like they didn't like the thought of romance, and I sighed.**

**"Can we pick our own partners?" asked a redheaded girl.**

**"No, you will be working in groups of four and will do freeze frames" he answered. As we got told who we were working with we walked into our own spaces. I was working with derrick, the redheaded girl named Kristie and a jock named john.**

**"So what shall we do?" asked Kristie. We looked at each other.**

**"Dun no, how about we do a group freeze frame rather than do two separate couples?" I offered, everyone thought about it and nodded.**

**"Ok, but what shall we do then?" asked derrick, everyone looked at me as if I had all the answers.**

**"Umm, what about we pose if a picture is being taken and we be in love?" I offered again. Everyone smiled.**

**"Yeah, and maybe add a hint of everyone smiled and nodded. We all stood up, talked about how we would portray it. I and Derrick sat down back to back while holding hands, then John stood by me leaning over me with his hand on my shoulder, and Kristie did the same as John but over Derrick.**

**"This is good, but how will we show cheating?" asked John.**

**"How about you hold Amber's hand but act like you're trying to hide it?" offered Kristie. We nodded and did what she offered. We agreed that it looked good. Mr. Crawly stopped everyone and viewed their freeze frames. Ours came first.**

**"Wow I've never came first before, for anything" smiled John. Everybody smiled it was now lunch. We all left auditorium, John and Kristie said their goodbyes and we headed to the canteen. We met Lily, Ryan and Nick at the table we captured earlier.**

**"Hey you two!" smile Lily. I smiled. We sat down and I sighed. "Hey, um I'm going mall after school, coming with?"**

**"Rain check that, pretty busy today, sorry" I frowned.**

**"oh it's ok, what we got next?" she asked. I shrugged. I thought about the kids, if I was going to live here, then they have to know, but could I trust them? We went to our lessons until it was the end of school, I started to walk home when lily came running up behind me.**

**"You walking this way?" she asked as she reached me, I nodded. She walked along side me. We walked in silence for a bit until we reached a comic book store.**

**"We'll this is me, see you tomorrow" smiled lily, I nodded and smiled. I carried on walking until I got home. I opened the door and Jason and Oryia came running over and hugged me.**

**"Mummy! How was school? We did finger painting and we created a story with pops about a dragon" smiled Jason.**

**"Really?" I smiled, as I entered the kitchen, mum was decorating a cake she freshly baked. She smiled as she me.**

**"Hey! How was school Amber, made any new friends?" She question, I nodded.**

**"They're really nice, and to be honest they are the low on the popularity chain" I answered.**

**"Well that's different, you used to be the most popular girl in school" stated mum as she placed the cake in the cupboard, I nodded again. Jason and Oryia skipped off outside to the back garden.**

**"Yeah well, I wanted things to be different this time, go and I an enemy to" I smiled, mum looked at me.**

**"Who?" she asked.**

**"A homophobic snobby queen bitch" I stated. She looked at me and shook her head. We walked into the living room. I followed her and saw my dad watching TV, I gave him a quick hug.**

**"where did you say Billy ran off to?" he asked as I sat down next to him, I sighed. I thought that we were over this.**

**"I told you dad, I don't know, he just packed up and ran, he didn't even tell his best friend" I frowned, I glanced at the garden, Jason and Oryia were playing tag.**

**"I just wondered as I swear I saw his dad earlier." he frowned as he folded his paper and placed it on the counter. I stared at him. I was in a 50/50 state, I wanted him to be here for the kids but I also wanted him to not be here because how much pain he caused. Suddenly Oryia and Jason came running in.**

**"Mummy! Cam we watch a film?" asked Jason. I nodded. I took the children up to my room and they sat on my bed. I opened the cupboard and picked out Mulan and the lion king.**

**"Which one?" I asked knowing which one they would pick.**

**"Mulan" shouted Oryia. Jason just sat there nodding. I put the disc in and let it play. As the film played, I pulled out a small cardboard box out from underneath my bed. I opened the box, inside was just photos, photo albums and posters. I looked around the room for an empty wall. I chose the wall on which my vanity was set agents. I placed the box on the chair, opened my arts draw and pulled out some blue-tack. I stuck up the pictures and posters around the mirror.**

**"Mummy? Who's that?" asked Oryia. I must have been staring into one of the photos. Oryia hoped off the bed and came over to me, she climbed up onto the chair.**

**"Who?" I smiled s I held her steady.**

**"That one, the one where you have red hair" she answered. She referred to a picture that was of me and Billy, their dad. I sighed.**

**"That's Billy hunny" I signed, she tipped her head to the side.**

**"Oh ok" she smiled and hopped off the chair and skipped off to the bed joining her brother. When the film finished we all went down stairs. Mum was dishing up dinner we was having pasta. The children washed their hands and sat at the table eagerly waiting to get stuck in. We ate in silence until Jason spoke.**

**"Mummy how was school today?" asked Jason, I smiled.**

**"It was fine thank you, mummy has some friends already" I smiled at him.**

**"Can we meet them?" asked Oryia. I smiled.**

**"Maybe" I spoke and finished my pasta. After the children finished their dinner, they ran upstairs, to get ready for bed. I started the washing up. After the washing up, I dried my hand and as I did so mum came over to talk to me.**

**"well we are going to stay here, we are not going to move any time soon, just chose wisely who you're going to tell." She advised and walked away, into the living room. I walked up the stairs to see if Jason and Oryia were ready. I opened the door of Oryia's room, and smiled. They must have been tired, as Jason and Oryia were snuggled up on Oryia's bed. I quietly walked into my room, picked up my camera and walked back into Oryia's room; they were still asleep so I took the picture. I put the camera into my pocket and tucked the children in. I kissed their foreheads. As I walked out I turned the light off. I walked into my room. I found myself going towards my pictures and grabbing the one of me and Billy. I sat down on my bed, and stared at it. hours may have flown by because my mum came up a good few hours later to see if I wanted a tea before I went to bed .I quickly hid the photo under my pillow before mum could see me looking at it. She walked out to make me a tea. I grabbed the photo and stuck it to my wall again. I got changed into my PJs. Mum came back with my tea and a small plate of bourbons. She put it down on my bedside counter.**

**"Thanks mum" I smiled at her, she nodded and walked out. I got under my covers, and snuggled against my pillows. I picked up my tea and dunked my bourbon. After my tea and bourbon, I put it onto my bedside table and snuggled down into my pillows. I fell asleep quickly. **


End file.
